


A Monster's Melody

by Goblinaesthetics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Black Infection AU, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link gets infected by malice, People are Assholes, Scars, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), he doesn't get one for so long its not funny, i'll link (hehe) them when i find them!, no beta we die like men, this can and will tie into The Linked Universe, this is inspired by several other fics, this is my first fic so if there's something messed up format wise thats because, will get gorey later, will sort and manage tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinaesthetics/pseuds/Goblinaesthetics
Summary: He had been placed in a sleep 100 years ago.At least that is what the old woman- Impa- had said.But she also said that the calamity infected the shrine before they had realised their mistake, sealing him inside with the malice.They hadn't been waiting for their hero to wake upThey'd been counting down until he woke and destroyed them all...He didn't feel like a monster. But they didn't seem to care.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Plz let me know if you need anything tagged  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I plan on updating every Monday btw <3)

He was warm.

Warm like the heat from a fire on a cold evening. Warm like a weight of another person he can't recall, pressed against him. It felt like honey soaking into a cup of tea.

It ached like a broken bone when it left him.

He felt his lungs expand and couldn’t help but greedily gasp at the wet air.  
It made the ache settle just a little.

The air was wet and cold, and the taste was familiar, but whenever he tried to recall it, it felt like he was trying to grab water, the memory slipping from his hands the more and more he tried.

The cold was more insistent, and he heard a whine as in seemed to soak into his skin, setting into his bones like a parasite. It took laying there, shaking as the cold took root in bone marrow, to realise that the deep whines were being made by him.

He felt like he was made of lead and flint all at once. He grasped his hands to his chest, shaking with the effort of moving, audible creaks and pops as his joints groaned in protest at the sudden movement. He was scared that if he moved too much, he’d shatter into a hundred of tiny pieces.

He shuddered as his fingers made several clicks as he curled his hand, praying they don’t break.

He reached out sightlessly, and was rewarded with the feeling of something smooth underneath and around him, like a bowl. His fingers became tangled in some kind of strands of thread, and he held onto the sensations like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

It took longer than he cared to admit to recall that he had eyes to see with.

He blinked up, trying to make sense of his vision as it twisted and spun. Circular patterns with ropes and black ropes.

He reached out to the edge of the bowl, growling when his arms refused to cooperate. Arm shaking with the weight of his own limb. Fingers too numb to grip onto the edge.

Eventually the cold seemed to waver a little, and he found himself hoisting himself up onto the side of the bowl. 

Another whine tore itself from his throat as the room spun violently, shapes bleeding into one another and lights dancing as he felt himself shake.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed. He breathed as the world tilted around him and he gripped the bowl tighter when the world felt like it was going to tear itself apart by the seams.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, gripping the bowl, panting as he counted in time with a voice he couldn’t remember the name of.

But when he opened his eyes again, the world had calmed, and the cold was slowly being overshadowed by a burning in his abdomen.

Pulling himself out of the bowl was harder than he hoped, and another whine cut through the silent room when he collapsed onto the ground, aching and leadened limbs shaking from the effort.

There was no way he could stand, so he settled on propping his elbows underneath him, and using what little energy he had to glance around the room.

He was in a round room, the bowl sitting solidly in its centre. He could see a large door and some kind of pedestal next to it, glowing a soft grey.  
There was some kind of wilting vines covering the room.  
The vines were comforting and he was confident they were what was keeping him warm, although he couldn’t think of how.

He turned back to the door, licking his dried lips, only to pull on the sore skin.  
He was going to have to leave. There was no other option, the vines which were keeping him warm looked like they were dying, and the urgent burning in his abdomen was hurting more and more by the second.

But he didn’t know what was out there.

He felt his lungs constrict as the room suddenly became colder.

_He didn’t know what was out there._

_He didn’t know where he was. How’d he get here? Where was he? Did something happen? Did someone leave him? What were these vines? **Why is it so cold? Why is it getting hard to breathe?**_

_The air in the room was too thin._

**He was going to suffocate in here.**

With strength he didn’t know he had, he found himself racing across the room, stumbling as his head seemed to drag a weight behind him and his limbs screamed in protest. 

He all but collapsed on to the pedestal, clinging to the stone face, flinching as the light grey glow became searing white, the light within it flickering ominously.

He flinched as there was a whirring and clicking noise as part of the pedestal moved, shuddering as part of it inserted out of its smooth face.

It didn’t seem to do much else other than sit there, so he reached out to it, blinking in fascination as it let him pull away the stone easily.

It sat heavy in his hands, but felt comforting as the stone tablet lit up bright white, giving a deep hum almost as although to comfort him.

The room shook as the door creaked and shuddered, before slowly opening to another room.

The air didn’t become any easier to breathe, so he stumbled forward quickly, hoping that this room had something to help him before he ran out of air.

The dust coated stone floor felt like icy daggers to his feet, but the stone tablet in his hands was humming softly as he clutched it to his chest, and that was all he needed to stumble far enough past the door to see two chests.

He opened the one closest to him, wincing as the rust coated box creaked like an animal’s dying scream.  
He found an old tattered shirt inside, and pulled it on without a moment’s hesitation, becoming uncomfortably aware of how naked he was.

The shirt was thin, had several holes in it, and scratched against his skin painfully, but the thin layer already made him feel warmer, so he was grateful for it.

The next chest held far more, underwear, pants, shoes and a belt.

All of the clothes were old and almost falling apart by the seams, but he couldn’t care less.

He pulled each of the clothing on, sighing in relief at the feeling of clothes rubbing against his skin, chasing away most of the icy air.

The belt had an odd protrusion on it, and he almost giggled in delight when the stone tablet clicked onto it effortlessly.

All that was left was the pedestal on the other side of the room.

He made his way there slowly, whining when the burning in his abdomen became almost unbearable during his trek.

He finally made it to the pedestal, panting as the room swayed around him dangerously, threatening to throw him off his feet. He was running out of time.

The pedestal lit a bright white on contact with the tablet, and dust filled the air as the room shuddered.

He landed on his back painfully, watching behind half lidded eyes as searing light filled the room.

He shut his eyes against the light trying to burn his eyes out, but the urge to lay here and rest on the floor was growing, and that scared him more than whatever this agonising light was.

The ground underneath him was hard and smooth, but he found the wall, and then the door with his hands.

He pulled himself through, his limbs screaming at him to stop and rest. His eyes felt like they were being stabbed.

He had to keep moving.

If he didn’t, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get up again.

The pain in his limbs and eyes didn’t stop, but the air here was sweeter than he had ever imagined and he couldn’t stop the maniac giggles when his hands found earth and stones. 

The earth underneath his hands was a deeply welcome relief he didn’t realise he needed.

He wasn’t thinking when he shoved a handful of dirt into his mouth.

A sudden rush of confusion jumped into his throat. This didn’t feel familiar at all, rocks aren’t meant to be eaten, obviously-

The burning sensation returned like fire consuming a forest, and he was shoving gravel and dirt and entire rocks into his mouth, because he was _hungry_.

No, he wasn’t hungry.

He was starving.

_He was starving to death._

He shoveled the rocks into his mouth, shaking with the effort, but almost jittery from the realisation of what the burning sensation was.

He swallowed handful after handful of dirt and rocks, almost choking multiple times but never slowing as he burning seemed to dampen just a little.

He leaned back, panting.

The hunger was still there, but he realised that his limbs weren’t screaming at him nearly as much, and he could open his eyes without them feeling like they were going to explode.

He was chewing on what looked like a hunk of rock the size of his head.

He wasn’t sure what the name of the feeling that washed over him, but it made him feel small and confused.

He couldn’t shake that something was wrong here, but he decided to think on this later, when he wasn’t at risk of starving to death.

He bit into the rock, and was welcomed by a warm feeling of having something in his mouth to chew and swallow. The rocks sat comfortably in his stomach, and he found himself eating more and more, trying to fill the hunger that was slowly but surely ebbing away.

He flinched at a shrill sound, and glanced up to see a bird hopping around the ledge above him.

He swallowed the sudden pooling of saliva in his mouth and creeped forward, only to flinch at a shuffling noise behind him.

The bird flew off with a trill, leaving him disappointed. He glanced behind him at whatever had made that noise, only to be greeted by a trail of thread hanging onto him.

It was gold, and very long, tangled together with massive knots and dirt coating the blanket of threads.

Oh. 

It’s his hair.

He stood up slowly, grinning as he only used the wall once or twice, but his grin vanished when he took in the sight of his hair.

It easily reached the ground, and looked like it trailed behind him when he walked. It was coated in dust and dirt, and honestly looked closer to a birds nest than hair.  
How he didn’t notice it sooner…

Ah yes. Starving.

He gripped his stomach as another pang of hot pain bubbled in his stomach.

He has to find food, and fast.

He could eat more rocks, but his mouth was still watering from the sight of the bird from before.

Mind made, he crawled up the ledge, thankful when he found it easy to dig his hands into the stone.

The sight of rich green and warm browns greeted him from the mouth of the room, and he felt his lungs empty at the sight.

He could see the entire world from up here.

He took off past the stone and old wood structures, laughter bubbling from his chest as he reached the edge of a cliff, and he took in the world.

The world seemed to go on forever.

An ocean of grass rolling gently in the wind greeted him, framed by forests after forest , and in the distance he could just barely see snow coated mountains.

He could see a volcano lazily smoking far away, almost a pin prick in his sight.

He could hear animals and birds calling to each other in the distance.

The sunlight didn’t hurt his eyes anymore, and the feeling of it on his skin was a relief so sweet he could feel his breath bubbling in his chest.

The wind tasted like earth and life, and he felt tears come to his eyes as it brushed softly against his face and clothes.

He loves it.

He loves it so much that he couldn’t help but sniff as he feels something slip down his face.

He doesn’t know a thing about this place, or how he got here or-

Or… Or _who_ he is.

But that didn’t matter right now. It didn’t matter who he is, or what happened.

He loves this world so much that it hurts. 

And he wants to see _all of it_!

He wants to swim in those crystal clear lakes, and befriend the horses peacefully grazing in the distance, and he wants to count every tree and star in this beautiful, beautiful land.

He doesn’t know a thing about himself aside from waking up cold and weak in a dark room.

If there’s one thing about him that he does know, that he feels so surely in his heart, is that he wants to see and appreciate every step of this strange new world.

… And maybe... that’s enough for now.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He immediately slipped down the slope into a pond, but that was okay! Fish are tasty.
> 
> Strange he never noticed how odd his hands look..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3

He watched the sky until the sun began to set, and the world was bathed in oranges and yellows.   
The light seemed to touch everything in this world, and he sorely missed it when it disappeared behind the distant mountains, only to stare in awe when the stars began to drift into view.

Millions of the bright lights engulfed the sky, and he watched as the moon soon joined them, glowing with a beauty he couldn’t hope to describe.

He sat there until he was sore and cold, until the hunger became too insistent to ignore, and he stood with a silent promise to return to the sight of the land in front of him.

He turned to take in his surroundings and glanced in confusion at the structures he'd ignored once he'd seen the view.

They were old and broken down, wood rotting in the ground and what looked like a poorly made fence surrounded the entrance to where he'd woken up.

There was a half collapsed tower, made from stone and wood. There was a chest inside the tower and he was delighted to find an old bow.

No arrows though, which was disappointing.

He did find a small amount of rope though, which he attached to his belt.

There wasn’t much else to the strange structure so he wandered down the hill, immediately becoming side tracked when he noticed apples and mushrooms growing under the trees.

He was chewing the mushrooms, gathering more in his arms and wishing he'd had a bag when he knocked his hand against the stone tablet on his hip.

Where the mushrooms in his hand vanished in a flash of white sparks.

The feeling that washed over him was sudden and made it hard to breathe.   
He couldn't tell if he was terrified of the stone tablet or enraged at the sudden disappearance of his meal.

This was quickly forgotten when he placed his hand on the tablet. The tablet humming in response.

The mushrooms were _inside_ the tablet.   
He could feel them.

He couldn't describe it, but it felt like he was holding the mushrooms somehow.

Like he had a secret third arm. But that arm was actually the stone tablet.

He removed his hand from the stone plate, and the feeling vanished.  
The comforting humming remained though, and he chuckled, alternating between putting his hand on and off the tablet, delighting in the feeling of being able to sense what was inside the tablet.

He frowned.   
How'd he get the mushrooms out though?

He placed his hand on the tablet and thought about the mushrooms inside.

It felt as if he could most touch-

The mushroom materialised in his hand, the white sparks fading as he stared at his hand.

He stared at the mushroom in his hand, almost forgetting to breathe as he tried to… think? Process?

He had a telepathic bag the size of a stone tablet.

He had a telepathic bag the size of a stone tablet!!!!

He shoved the mushroom back into the slate, laughing when it disappeared instantly.

He rushed to the next tree, grabbing an apple, grinning when it did the same.

It almost turned into a game, trying to collect and vanish things as quickly as he could.  
He was laughing as he looked back down at his slate, finally taking it off his belt and looking it over.

There was what looked like little pictures of the foods on the surface. He knew that he could just press the picture and it'll appear in his hand, but being able to just think of the item was easier (and a lot more fun), so he settled on just returning the slate to his hip.

A rumble in his stomach, followed by more pangs interrupted his adventure.

At least he'd collected plenty of food.

He pulled an apple out of the tablet, glancing around for the next thing to explore.

He noticed a little overhang of stone up ahead, which looked comfy. Maybe it would be a nice resting place!

He swallowed the apple, running ahead to look-

Wait, he swallowed the apple?

His feet stilled as he glanced down at his hands, finding them empty.

What?

He searched the ground where he just walked, not finding anything other than dirt and grass.

He pulled out another apple, looking at it cautiously.

He slowly brought it up to his mouth. He put it in his mouth and swallowed, feeling it land in his stomach with a comfortable feeling.

…. _Wait_..

He pulled out another apple, a little breathless.

He put the apple in his mouth, freezing.

How- how…?   
There is an entire apple in his mouth right now.  
How did he fit it in?!  
Did he get the size of it confused?

He pulled it out, ignoring the saliva coating it.

Nope. It was definitely big enough to only be able to hold one in his hand at a time. These apples were massive!  
He wouldn’t be able to eat it without taking several large bites.

What- What is happening?

He felt around his mouth, frowning because one side of his face felt smoother than the other, but also because his jaw made a small click noise when he opened it.

He slowly opened his jaw, hearing the click, but feeling no pain or tension.

He opened his jaw wider. Still no tension. He frowned.  
Shouldn't he be feeling it by now?

He felt something touch his neck.

He flinched backwards, his jaw snapping shut as he glanced around.

There's nothing around him. Just some cute bugs hopping between flowers under the moonlight. The night time air was quiet except from the buzz of crickets.

He opened his jaw as wide as he could, only slightly flinching when he felt the bottom of his jaw hit his neck.

Well… That would explain how he can fit an apple in his mouth.

He shoved the apple in, morbidly fascinated as he swallowed, feeling the apple, still whole, slide down his throat into his stomach.

He's not completely sure, but he's pretty confident he's not supposed to be able to do that.  
He shouldn’t be able to dislocate his jaw right? That seems like something he shouldn’t be able to do.

… It’s probably fine. 

With a resigned shrug to himself, he made his way down the slope.

He only tripped three times making it to the overhang, thanks to his hair trailing behind him. He grabbed it, grumbling, to stop it from catching on anymore fallen branches.

There was a small extinguished fire and a log to sit on. Next to the log was an old torch, which he placed in his tablet.

He almost froze when he saw the massive axe sitting just past the overhang.

He rushed forward, snatching and looking it over, delighted to finally have a weapon in his hands.

The old axe looked very old, with rust covering the head from disuse and exposure to the elements, but it was still very sturdy.

He used the rope from before to make a simple strap for it, and gratefully hung it across his back.

At least he tried to do that, until his hair got in the way.

He growled at the tangled mess in his arms.

This wasn't going to work if he was exploring more.   
And there's no way that he's going to be able to wash this amount of mud and sticks out of his hair.  
At this point, the rats nest looked more like wet concrete than hair.

He grabbed the axe, aggressively grabbing and shearing off as much of his hair as he could. He was almost giggling when his head started to feel lighter than before.  
The blade was dull and rusted, but that wasn’t stopping him.

Finally finished, he reached back to feel the result of his work.

His hair was still knotted and full of twigs and mud, and it was extremely uneven, with half of the hair being armpit length, and the other half being shoulder height.

But now he could finally move his head without fear of breathing his own neck with the weight!

He raced forward, grinning as he was finally able to twist and turn without getting caught up in his own hair.

He frowned as he felt the left side of his head. The air was cut close to his skull, and had more of a prickly feeling than the right. Maybe his hair just didn’t grow there.

That was okay!   
If he had uneven hair, at least then it’d be consistent with the rest of his haircut!

He glanced back at the mess of hair on the ground.

Birds could make a good nest out of that, right? That would be nice, maybe then it'll have a use.

With a nod, he turned away and kept heading down the hill.

-

He was immediately distracted by the amount of apples in the trees.

Then he fell down a slope into a pond.

But that was good because he discovered fish could be put in the slate!  
He just had to grab them with his hands, which was remarkably easy considering they were so slimy.

It's probably because his nails were sharp enough he could get a good grip on them.

The fish were tasty and his nails made it easier pulling the fish into more swallowable chunks (although he probably could just swallow the whole thing, that felt rude to the poor fish).

Were his nails supposed to be that long though?  
He frowned down at the subject in question, slowing his chewing as he looked at his hands.

Something in his head made him feel that his nails weren't supposed to be quite this thick or sharp. They were curved, and a dull grey colour.

These were probably closer to… claws?

When did he get claws? Should he have claws?

He thought back to when he'd climbed the ledge before, how easy it'd been to climb up.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing then.

This would be useful for exploring and fighting, being able to climb surfaces and hide where enemies can't grab him.

Yes!  
This didn’t seem too bad.  
He can work with this.

-

The skin on his left arm is darker than his right.

He blinked down at his own hands.

How did he not notice this? Is it because he is actually eating enough to think?

He’s eaten more apples and fish than he thought was possible.

He’s probably eaten all the fish in the pond.

He winced, it'll probably be fine, he'll just make sure not to eat them all next time.

He didn't want to damage any of the wildlife, he was just hungry.

He glanced back down at his hands with a frown.

This must have been what he felt before when he was touching his jaw. The left side of his body had a dark grey colour to it, and the skin there was thicker and had a rougher feel to it.

He pulled his shirt over his head and glanced down.

The dark grey easily covered his left side, but tampered down, stopping at his hip.

… His shoulder looked wrong.

He frowned, tracing the black veins under his skin.

It looked like his arm had been stuck back on. The skin looked like it’d been pulled painfully tight, the muscles underneath his skin knotted together haphazardly.  
It looked painful.

He pulled his shirt back over his body, hiding the… the scarring that covered his arm and chest… and no doubt his face.

He wandered back over to the pond.

It was a struggle to see his reflection in the murky water, but he got general shapes.

The left side of his face was covered in the dark grey scarring, his dark veins were obvious under the rest of his pale skin. His lips and gums looked grey, and the teeth in the left side of his mouth were sharper than his right. He was missing half of his left ear, more of a stump than an ear.

He leaned closer.

His left eye was completely black, unlike his right which was a pale blue, the rest of the eye a normal white.

Normal white? 

This isn’t normal then. He could feel it.   
He wasn’t supposed to look like this.  
The knowledge felt like bugs crawling in his stomach.

But even with the uncomfortable feeling that something was deeply, **deeply** wrong, it didn’t hurt.

He wasn’t in pain, like he thought he should be.

If anything he could see further with his left eye than his right.  
He could hear perfectly fine, the call of wild birds in the distance and bugs hopping along the pond.  
He could even feel despite the scarring, although distant, with a kind of sensitivity that made the shirt on his skin itch, and the grass under him almost buzz with the feeling.

The scarring itself didn't even bother him!

If anything he strangely _liked_ the scarring. As weird as it was.

It reminded him of the dark earth tones of mud and the rich plants and bugs that would spring out from it, like a tiny world waiting to bloom.

It also reminded him of the dark vines back in the small room he'd woken up in. Keeping him warm as he slept.

He glanced back down at his left hand.

_He liked his body._

Even if it wasn’t normal, it didn’t feel wrong. Just… Different.

What was worrying him was... about what had happened to him to cause that scarring.  
Why isn’t he ‘normal’ anymore?  
Why was he in that room?

That made his stomach sink.

-

There was a large red animal over there.

He crept up on it, something in him telling him to pull his axe from his back.

The animal was a large head and a wiry body. It had small horns and an odd assortment of clothes thrown over itself.

The red animal snorted, and turned around, freezing as it’s massive eyes stilled on him.

He froze, staring back at it.

It blinked and snorted, trotting up to him cautiously.

He blinked back. Huh, maybe he was wrong.  
The animal didn't seem aggressive at all.

" **Hello?-** " He and the animal froze.

" **W-** " He slapped a hand over his mouth.

That was his voice?!

How did he miss that?!

His voice sounded like gravel being scrapped in an echoing cave.   
It made a deep rubble in his chest that reminded him of the hum of his tablet and of the pedestals back in the room he woke up.

He stared at the animal, who stared back.

" **Um... Hello?** " He tried again, it wasn't very loud, but he could feel the sound vibrate in his chest, like an echoing of a cave.

The animal snorted in excitement, and rushed forward, wrapping him in what felt like a hug.

There was an excitedly warbling and grunting and he couldn't help but laugh along with the animal.

His laughs came out grumbles and bright hacks, and he hugged the animal back.

The animal dragged him over to where his friends were, all gathered around a campfire with steak roasting on a spit.

They started singing some kind of victory song and he laughed with them.

He grinned as he pulled out fish from his slate which was greeted by excited shouts, and they wasted no time impaling them to roast in front of the fire.

The fish tasted so much better roasted.

-

He'd left his friends when the sun had set again.

They had collapsed into a pile, snoring loudly after the large meal.

He'd tried to do the same, but had only shifted around beside the fire.

He didn't feel tired, no matter how much he tossed and turned.  
No matter how comfortable he was.  
He couldn’t drift off to sleep.

He hadn't even noticed until then that he'd been awake for over two days. 

Not even the lull of his tablet’s song let him sleep.

He might just need to find somewhere more comfortable to rest.   
Maybe he’ll even roast enough food to fill him up (how much he had no idea, he’d eaten so much, why wasn’t he-).

Until then, he can just keep exploring.

So with a quiet thank you to his friends, he wandered back into the darkness.

-

He used the night to wander and explore more.

He found fireflies drifting through the forest softly.

He watched frogs hop quickly between ponds, grabbing a few to keep in his slate.

He collected more mushrooms, and even climbed up an old tower.

He'd been right! His claws were perfect for climbing!  
He got puffed very quickly from the climbing though, so he'll just have to be careful.

By the time he reached the top of the tower, light was slowly beginning to steak across the sky from behind the mountains.

Which is where he caught sight of the old building.

He'd glanced at it briefly before he'd fallen into the pond before, but now there was nothing stopping him from running towards the old structure.

He scrambled down the tower with a grin.

He dashed forward, excitedly glancing at the old stone work, and waving to more of the red creatures, who just went back to what they were doing with a tired huff.

The old building was massive and beautiful!  
Intricate ancient stone work towered over him, covered in vines and moss.   
There were trees growing inside, poking their leaves out of the holes in the walls to find the sun.

He stumbled around the ruin, stumbling over rocks with a laugh until he found a chest, which held an old sword.  
He gratefully replaced his axe with it, placing the axe into his slate.

For some reason, he just felt it was easier to use a sword than an axe. He shrugged at the thought.

He reached the far end of the building, and paused when he looked over the statue towering over him.

He stood there frowning, trying not to flinch as a shiver ran over him like ice water.

It felt… wrong. Like the statue was watching him with distaste.

The statue was of a woman with wings and a gentle smile.  
But that smile felt false and almost pitying on the cold marble face.

He cringed, climbing through a hole in the wall to avoid the statue’s glare.

Where he found a ladder.

He glanced up at the roof, spotting what looked like a tower attached to the front of the building.

He bounced excitedly in place, stretching his arms.

Oh, he couldn't wait to get up there!

-

He pulled himself onto the ledge with a grunt, heaving as he took a moment to catch his breath before glancing up to see what he'd found.

Instead of a bell, or a chest, or just a beautiful view like he expected, what looked like blue flames drifted in place.

He froze, trying not to move as he stared at the lights.

The blue flames seemed to shift and flicker in the air.   
Balls of blue fire burning on their own as they hung in the air with a kind of weight he didn’t think fire could possess.   
They weren't connected to anything, and he couldn't help but stare at the sight of them.   
How were they burning? Magic?

He didn't know what they were, he's never seen anything like this before.

Were they sentient? They looked magical enough to maybe be sentient. Could he befriend it?

The blue flames looked like it hadn't seen him yet (if they could see), so he crouched down, hoping not to scare it.

" **H-hello?** " He rasped, flinching as the flames suddenly throbbed, growing brighter and more clustered.

He waited, but they seemed to just hang there, looking at him. 

They didn't seem scared?  
They were just drifting in place.  
The wind didn’t even seem to touch them. Most fire tilts in the direction of the wind. These ones didn’t even have a trail.

They looked more like wisps of glowing water than fire.

He slowly stood up and took a step forward, breathing a sigh of relief when they just twisted in the air, not running away.

" **Hi there** " He tried to say softly, slowly stepping closer to the flames.

He was close enough to touch them, and he held his hand out, giving the flames enough time to move out of the way if they wanted.

When they didn't move, he gently placed his hand in the flames, startling as he felt no heat, but rather ice cold wash over his hand.

He felt himself grin, and couldn't help but hop in place with a smile. 

" **I've never met blue fire before** " He grinned, making sure to talk softly so he couldn't scare the flames.

He watched in awe as the fire shifted, flowing gently in the air like water down a cliff. The fire grew.

He took a step back, his eyes widening as the fire expanded slowly, the light changing colour slightly, as the air wavered like a mirage in a desert.

And a man stood in front of him, bathed in blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos!!  
> I hope to upload every Monday (maybe sooner) so I have to write instead of dumping this story in my wips lol.  
> Hope you guys have a good week! <3


End file.
